Knockin' on Heaven's door
by lsdanddolphinhands
Summary: Yang and Blake are sent to deal with a hostage situation at a convinience store. One-shot.


**AN: Straight out of Cowboy Bebop! I dunno why. Why not?**

"Looks like there's three of them. I'll go 'round the back," Blake radioed to her partner. Yang put on the headphones she had borrowed from Ruby, and started walking towards the store.

"Alright," Yang smiled to herself. This was going to be a cakewalk. The pair had been sent out on a mission to hunt this guy down. He was supposed to be some former employee of a security company that was laid off and was now robbing convinience stores. He was predictable, targeting only stores that used his old company's security system. That explained why the police had been having a hard time catching the guy in the act. As she sauntered over to the entrance, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He probably didn't have much going for him after getting laid off.

"Take a hike, girly, we're closed. Go somewhere else," a thug posted at the entrance growled at her. This was supposed to be menacing? Yang smiled at him.

"Huh?" he wasn't very bright. Yang gave him a solid uppercut, knocking him out in one hit, before proceeding to enter the store.

Their target was sitting on the counter, sword held lazily in one hand, giving the cashier the impression that he would be quick to action if she tried anything. They were surprised at Yang's entrance, to say the least. Yang feigned ignorance at the situation in a way that only she could, softly bobbing along to the song in the headphones. She turned to her left and began perusing the aisle for items.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he jumped down from the counter and pointed his weapon at her. Yang continued browsing the aisle. Cookies, candy, bubbles... a confetti popper. Perfect, she thought.

"Hey, are you deaf or what?!" he screamed at her, drawing closer to the blonde. She grabbed a party favour, and looked up at him.

"Oooh hey, how much is this?" Yang asked, and pulled the string. The thing popped and confetti blew everywhere. The man leapt, startled. Yang took the opportunity. She grabbed his left hand and smacked the weapon away. Then she powered up her weapons and punched him into a coffe machine.

Blake burst down from a vent in the ceiling, dropping down next to an unsuspecting thug. She ducked under his sword, and swept his legs, before delivering a final blow to his skull, knocking him out.

The other thug had decided to bull-rush Yang. Big mistake. She leaped over him, making him crash into the magazine rack. As he was dazed, Yang sauntered over and knocked him out with a blow to the head.

"Man, that was ea-" Yang was interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing and a door opening at the opposite side of the room, revealing another thug.

He looked to Yang, Blake, and his friends knocked out, and immediately took action. He grabbed one of the hostages lined up at the back of the shop, an old lady.

"Don't move!" he threatened the two, placing his blade across her neck. Yang frowned before grumbling.

"Blake?" she calls out.

"Yes Yang?"

"You said three, NOT four."

Blake looked at her sheepishly.

"Disinformation is sometimes required for enemies AND allies," she stated matter-of-factly, trying to cover up for her mistake.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS," the thug ordered.

"Oh don't pull that 'Art of War' shtick on me!" Yang exclaims to her partner.

"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS," he yelled again.

"And you! You take too long to take a shit!" Yang points accusingly at the thug.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THIS OLD LADY IF YOU DON'T PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS,"

Blake frowned, before unholstering Gambol Shroud and dropping it on the floor. Yang, however, had other ideas. She put her gauntlets on and poised in a fighting stance. The thug was shocked.

"Don't you get it?! I'm going to slice grandma if you don't put down your guns!" he grabbed the old lady's thinning hair and pulled her head up to present her neck even more. Yang furrowed her brows. Pulling hair? That was not cool.

"That's a real shame. But we're not cops and we're not from some charity organization. Sorry lady, we don't protect or serve, this is strictly business," Yang smirked at the old lady.

"Wha-" the thug sputtered.

"Guess you'll just have to chalk it up to bad luck," she looked to the thug for a response. He looked angry.

"Yang..." Blake said to her, worried.

"You bitch!" the old lady screamed.

With no other option left, the man threw his hostage to the side and rushed Yang. Guess he didn't see what happened to his buddy. Yang easily side stepped again, and punched. The thug was propelled into and aisle, knocking it over.

"Wha- What are you?" asks the old lady. Yang simply grinned.

"Just a humble huntress, maam," Yang withdrew her weapon, and tuns to Blake.

"Come on. Lets get back to Beacon," Yang gestured her head towards the exit. Blake nodded in agreement. Yang picked up a packet of cookies on the floor and turned to the cashier.

"Put this on their tab, would you?" she called out to her. And off they went.


End file.
